


Rex, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: A collection of short stories from my blog, Side B, all featuring Rex.





	1. Fangtastic Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep Rex company in the infirmary after a werewolf attack.

How many hours had I spent in the infirmary by Rex’s side? Too many to count. I was sleeping in the chair beside his bed and when staff kicked me out, I slept in the prefect’s office, just in case he woke up suddenly and needed me. He was stable and expected to wake up, but still, I was anxious for it to happen. He’d protected me and the rest of the prefect squad from a surprise werewolf attack, and while we were able to drive them back into the forest, Rex got a bad beating in.

The doctors were able to heal him, but he was a werewolf now.

As my eyelids started drooping from lack of sleep, Rex’s fluttered open. Immediately, I sat up, scooting my chair closer to him. A few moments ago I was ready to pass out and now I was wide awake.

“Where am I?” he asked me, groggy.

“The infirmary. You were asleep for three days,” I told him. He started to sit up, but I put my hands on his shoulders and kept him down. “No, you need rest. You’re in no state to be getting up.”

“What happened?” I gave him a blank stare.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t remember anything,” he informed me. My breath hitched as my stomach sank to the floor. The nurses were long gone and no one was around to explain it to him. I guess I had to.

“You… Um, what was the last thing you remember?” Maybe I could stall for a bit and collect my nerves.

“Er… We were in your office, and Klaus came in and told us there were some stray werewolves on campus, but I don’t remember going out and fighting any. Did we?” he asked.

“We did. We did…” I took a deep breath. “We fought the werewolves and sent them back into the forest, but…”

“But?” The words caught in my throat, which felt like it was scratchy and sore all of a sudden. I looked up at the ceiling, trying to dry the tears forming in my eyes.

“Some werewolves got you before we could stop them. The doctors said the werewolves infected you, and while they could keep you from turning feral, they couldn’t cure you completely.” I had to pause for a moment. “You’re a werewolf now.” He was silent for a long time, eyes cast downwards. “I’m sure we can find something to help mitigate this,” I quickly said. “Maybe something that will help mask your ears and tail.” He continued to be silent. “I-I know this must be hard for you to swallow.” Rex was silent as a grave, but he nodded slightly.

“I… Obviously, I’m not happy about this, but at least I’ll get a good sense of smell now. That should help me track down criminals.”

“REX!” I had to fight myself not to slap his arm. “This is NOT the time be thinking about fighting crime! You just got bitten by a werewolf! You’re a werewolf now!”

“I know, that’s why I said I wasn’t happy about it,” he said. He didn’t sound sorry at all and in fact, he sounded nonchalant, as if he wasn’t too beat up about it. “I’m just trying to find a silver lining.” I snorted. I couldn’t help it.

“Bad choice of words,”I said. Rex started laughing, and then I followed after him. “Man, we really shouldn’t be laughing. This isn’t the worst-case scenario, but…”

“I know this isn’t going to be fun. Or easy,” Rex added. He reached over and grabbed my hand, squeezing it. “But I know we’ll find a way through this.” Even though my heart ached, I knew he was right. I squeezed his hand back.

“Yeah, we will. We always do.”


	2. New Year's Eve with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex shows up to the Night Class' New Year's Eve party.

I sat in a booth at the Night Cafe, watching the party around me. The doors to the back room were open and it was there that we had a small dance party going on. But there was still a lot of people in the cafe proper, drinking and snacking and just having a good time. Zeus, Hiro, and Ted looked like they were in some kind of drinking contest, and I think I last saw Lucious in the back room with Caesar. Either way, I was by myself and just making sure nothing too bad happened. I would say I’d prevent all bad things, but this drinking contest certainly counted as a bad thing and I knew I was powerless to stop it.

I glanced at the clock. It was well into the morning, but the party was still going strong. Figures. The Day Class party ended shortly after midnight, but the Night Class just really loved their partying. I took a sip of my tea and watching everyone around the counter knock back shot after shot. How they could stomach that awful alcohol, I’d never know. It wasted like nail polish remover and bleach.

“Man, you guys are really serious about drinking” I looked over to see the person sighing.

“Rex?!” I quickly jumped out of my chair and ran over to him. He looked over at me and smiled.

“Hey, love,” he said. I practically flew into his arms and kissed him. He held me tight and kissed me back. I could hear Zeus pretending to gag in the background, but I ignored him. “Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year to you too,” I told him.

“I’m sorry we weren’t able to celebrate it together,” he said.

“Don’t worry about it. I know you were busy with work. I’m just glad you’re here now,” I said. He smiled and gave me another deep kiss.

“Next year, I’ll get the day off. I promise,” he vowed.

“It’s a date,” I giggled. We went to sit at my booth. He got himself some tea and we sat next to each other, snuggling in the faux leather seat.

“So, how’s it feel to be the only responsible Prefect here?” he asked.

“Don’t be mean! Lucious is in the other room,” I said.

“Sorry. Let me rephrase. How does it feel being the only responsible Prefect in the room?” We chuckled.

“I’m just making sure nothing too bad happens,” I told him. “How was work?”

“Exhausting. But I’m done now, and that’s what’s most important,” he put his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled into his side. “I have tomorrow off, so if you can sneak away, we can go into town and have a date.”

“I think that can be arranged,” I told him. “There’s a cute bistro Scarlett and Amelia recommended to me, we could -” I was cut off by the sound of a large thud. We looked over to the sound and saw Zeus on the ground.

“Is… is he okay?” I asked quietly.

“Hey, Zeus. Walk it off,” Rex called out to him. I had to fight back laughter.


End file.
